Hot air guns have a variety of applications, an important one of which is stripping paint from a surface. When stripping paint from a window frame for example it is important that the heat of the air blown from the gun should be sufficient to strip the paint effectively but that the heat should not be great enough to crack the glass.
In a known form of hot air gun the heat generated by the gun can be controlled and the rate of flow of hot air can also be controlled. While such an arrangement overcomes the difficulty mentioned above to some extent, problems may still arise where paint is to be stripped from an area immediately adjacent to glass or some other temperature sensitive material.